Prompt: Asunder
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: <html><head></head>How could he marry his own daughter? Mayuri x Nemu, part 6/12 of Proposal</html>


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**So, this is when everyone finds out by rumours and word of god(rather, captain) that Mayuri tried to marry Nemu. If you have any suggestions to improve this, please leave it in a review or send it in a PM. I'm nore sure if this is so good. But do have a read. **

**Part 6/12 of the Proposal String**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Asunder<strong>

_How could he marry his own daughter? _

_The disgusting pervert! _

_I bet he dresses her up like that to look up the skirt! _

_Why the hell is he a Captain? _

_What do you think Kurotsuchi would say if I told him, "Go screw yourself!" Oh! He already does! _

_I bet he just made her to use for sex! _

_What do you think he does to her at night? _

_Taboo! Incest is so gross! _

_Do you think he was abused when he was alive? _

_Why would someone want to do that to their own child? _

_I swear, I was there when they showed us all the marriage license. It was the second craziest shit I ever saw. _

_I always thought he was gay, how else could he handle having such a busty lieutenant and not doing anything? Guess I was wrong. _

_What a moron! I hope that some Hollow would bite his dick off someday! _

_I bet he rapes her every night when they go home. _

_Poor girl, to have to live with that evil man! _

_I can't stand anyone like him, I bet it won't be long before they demote him. _

_What do you think they're going to do to her then? Is she going to be transferred? Is he going back to the Maggots Nest? _

_I don't think I can sleep well at night, knowing that my captain is like that! _

_Do you think she's pregnant with his kid? She looks a little fat. _

_Should we petition to run him out of the Seireitei? _

_I don't think I can work under a bastard like that..._

And no one thought of not ending the talk, only prolonging it. Unohana Retsu could only sigh when she heard things like that. She had not wanted to believe what she had seen the last week, but the fact that he himself had confirmed it as his signature and his lieutenant's had been a blow to her. She had not wanted to believe it, only wanted to think it was a joke or sabotage done by the subordinate who surely had a soft spot for the 12th division lieutenant. Unlike the other captains, she had a good idea, the most accurate suspicion who could've sent the marriage document. But now she knew that she could never have Kurotsuchi Mayuri. How could she when she had been witness to what he had actually crossed the line to do? More so, when she knew that she was not the one he wanted enough to marry?  
>Unohana gave a small sniffle trying to suppress her tears and the heartbreak that was threatening to have her cry out in anguish over another lost love. Why did she love Kurotsuchi Mayuri? Because he was an intriguing man who embodied intelligence and determination. Because he excited her as a woman, something that she had not felt for centuries. Now, why did Kurotsuchi Nemu love him? She didn't know why, but she did. And Unohana had to admit to herself that Nemu was the better woman, she had won Mayuri's heart.<br>Suddenly, the talking stopped and Unohana wondered what could be the cause for the silence. She left her garden and entered into the main hall to see the 12th Division's second and third seats entering.  
>Nemu was battered and bloody, held limply in Akon's arms. She was breathing shallowly, her eyes lolling all around and blood trailed down her arm. Her face was virtually untouched, save the violently violet bruise on one of her cheeks. Unohana wondered to herself - no longer in horror as she did days before - just what did Mayuri do to her that time. This must've been the 4th time this month so far that Nemu had been taken to her division.<p>

Akon asked where he should take her, his arms were getting tired and he had to get back to the labs before anyone noticed he was gone. He wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his boss's fury. She saw the gentle way he placed her on the bed, how soundlessly she descended onto the mattress and the way his hand lingered a little bit afterwards. Unohana thanked him for his time in bringing her there.  
>When he left, Unohana looked down at her new and habitual patient. Her breathing was getting slower and she was amazed to see that she was still conscious, her fingers squeezing and releasing the thin sheets of the bed. Unohana sat on the chair at the head of the bed, she smoothed Nemu's hair and asked what had happened to her this time.<p>

She weakly turned her head and replied that it was an explosion in the lab. She had been too close to the source and so had taken most of the damage.

"I wonder why your captain isn't taking care of you. I've noticed that he usually prefers to use his inventions to heal you rather than have you come to me."

Nemu briefed that he was very busy and she did not want to disturb him with her injuries.

Unohana gave her a pitied smile and sedated her, her hand growing green over Nemu's brow. She left the room and requested that someone see to the healing of the 12th Division lieutenant. She returned to her garden, the chatter resuming where it had left off. What was going to happen now? The Soutaicho had decided to let Mayuri keep Nemu; she couldn't understand why. But perhaps it would be better to separate the two of them, they should not be together.  
>Her thoughts melted alongside more of the talk going around Seireitei.<p>

_I always knew something was wrong with him. _

_The fiend, I should've suspected something was strange about the way he always had her with him. _

_I'll kill him! The bastard! _

_It is a shame that the lady was treated like that. _

_Gross! Stay away from him. _

_Why are we treating her? He's going to wind up killing her! _

_Do you think she ever enjoyed it? _

_What a whore! _

_Slut! _

_Bitch! _

_I bet their kids will look like mushrooms! _

_How do you explain to your child that their father is their grandfather and you're their sister and mother? _

_Freaks! _

_I'm getting a transfer! _

_She was so weird! She could've said no! She probably wanted him to fuck her. _

_He can't get laid. He can't even get it up unless someone screams. _

_Impotent monster! _

_She only acts so high and mighty to hide the fact that she likes it up the ass. _

_How long do you think they've been doing it? _

_I've heard that they were only getting married because she got preggers! _

_The experiment subjects in their labs are probably their little babies. He probably rapes the babies too. _

_Do you think I could get some from her too? _

_Cheap! Heifer! _

_She dresses that way because she likes the way the boys look at her when she swings her ass..._

The talk was silenced again once more. Unohana almost guessed who was here at her division now. It was. Kurotsuchi Mayuri. There at her division. She greeted him as civilly as possible, he nodded towards her. If it had been any time before now, she would've mentally swooned at the sight of him.  
>His face was not so menacing nor possessed the look of insanity in wide eyes and bared teeth; he had an air of fatigue about him, his eyes a little dimmer than usual. The teeth were still bared but simply looking as it were, instead of as if he was snarling. There was blood on him, drops of it splattered on his face and captain's haori. His hands were bloody as well and its dripping seemed to echo in the silence of the entire division at the sight of him. Somehow her intuition told her that not all the blood on his was his own. She saw his hand tremble as he lifted it up, the knuckles toward her to show the cuts in it and bruising.<p>

"My hands can't move properly." he demanded.

She smiled and nodded, holding her hand out to him and leading him into her office. How long had she dreamed of holding him like she was right then, of him following after her. Shame it was in these circumstances. But she tried not to take too much notice of it and focused only on him and her. His grip was cold to her. His skin was dry despite the paint he covered himself with. She ignored the odd stares that she received from those around her, only smiling sweetly to feign acknowledgement.

This must've been the first time they were alone together, excluding medical check-ups. She had him sit down on a chair as she kneeled at his side, cleaning away the blood that stained his hands. The white paint melted away with the dripping water. She held onto his hands with her own and began the healing process. "I believe that this is the first time you have willingly come to my division."

He scoffed.

She continued, "May I ask why did you come here when you have your labs that can easily remedy almost anything my division can?"

"My hands can't move properly." he repeated as earlier.

She tilted her head and smiled. She still knew. "Here I thought: you wanted to see your lieutenant." She felt him flinch in her grip. Obviously, she had hit a soft spot. "Akon brought her here. A very fine young gentleman."

She heard him mutter bitterly, "Is that so?" He slipped his hand out of her grip and flexed his fingers, distinctive cracks could be heard as he did so. She kept her smile plastered on her face. He stood up and there were more cracking from his rotating hands.

She chided that he should not do that as it would damage the bones.

He stopped. Without a single word. Then she knew that something was wrong. That was not like him. Before if she were to say anything like that, he would've found some way to retort, perhaps that his body was his own to do whatever he wanted with. But he had simply stopped and worse, he had nodded.

A woman's intuition was both a blessing and a curse.

He walked past her, nodding and thanking her for her time.

Unohana didn't know what possessed her to do it('twas, I the writer, Reader), but she just felt compelled to. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taicho!" He stopped in his tracks and turned back slowly to her, his movements graceful and precise, calculating. She smiled sweetly to him and bowed her head forward slightly, angling herself just right to look as kindly as possibly yet still maintaining authority in her posture. "I had thought you would want to see your lieutenant."

He turned away, "No."

She continued smiling and went out the door, her expression serene as she headed to her destination, "Oh, very well then. I am going to check up on her." She didn't turn around, she trusted that he would follow behind and she was right for she could practically hear the swishing of his uniform behind her and the echoing steps in the suddenly empty hallway. She went into the room where Nemu had been healed, yet her clothes remained stained with her blood.  
>She stepped aside as Mayuri suddenly appeared before the bed where his lieutenant and daughter lay resting. For a second Unohana thought that he would carress her face, but he did not.<p>

She heard him say her name, "Nemu." As soon as he had his look of her, he turned around to face Unohana and bid her goodbye.

"That's it?" she asked as he was already out the door. He answered, his back to her, "What's the point? She's asleep."

Her face softened, it seemed he really had wanted to see Nemu.

Then there was suddenly a loud crack out in the hall. She hoped he had not injured himself by punching a wall. There was screaming and a shinigami flew past the door. She rushed out to investigate and knew she had missed the culprit. Isagi, one of the nurses, directed her towards the injured shinigami; she explained that they had thought Kurotsuchi Mayuri was already gone and had said some things, regretfully. He had heard and punched the shinigami that was lying half-unconscious against the wall.  
>Unohana sighed and assured her that she would talk to Kurotsuchi about his behaviour and heal the shinigami. As she carried him to one of the infirmaries, she heard their chatter start up again.<p>

_He was probably here to rape Nemu when Unohana-taicho caught him. The pervert. _

_He's some sort of sadist. I wonder if he gets off on being whipped too. _

_I hope he dies soon! _

_I bet he fucks her when she's unconscious too. _

_I swear that I could smell sex on her when I was healing her…._

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you think?<strong>


End file.
